


A Lesson in Vengeance

by sksdwrld



Series: Forbidden Fruit [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur turns the tables on his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson in Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BekahRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/gifts).



It was hot as sin outside, and how Morgana could just lay there, baking in the sun was beyond Arthur. He'd stared at her practically naked body, oiled and gleaming and veritably begging to be touched until he could barely restrain himself.

In lieu of molesting his sunbathing sister, Arthur forced himself off of the lounge chair. While he was digging through the freezer in search of ice cubes to drop down his shorts, his hand closed around a package of cherry ice lollies. Jackpot. 

As Arthur padded back out to the patio, he peeled the wrapper off of his ice lolly and just as he flung himself down in the chair beside Morgana, gave her an appraising look. Her glossy, black hair was loosely curled over one shoulder and her red and white polka dotted bandeau top barely covered her ample bust. One long leg was cocked to the side, giving Arthur an unobscured view of the smooth skin of her inner thigh leading to the vee of her sex. 

As Arthur swallowed, Morgana shifted and he froze, wondering if he'd been caught. But after a minute, it was clear that she was dozing, so he deliberately jostled her as he sat down beside her.

Mid scowl, she perked up and passed him the _look of want_."What've you got there, Arthur?"

"Ice lolly," Arthur said and stuck it in his mouth.

"Where's mine?" Morgana prompted.

Arthur grinned and licked it again before responding, "Last one."

Morgana looked affronted for all of three seconds before putting on her most charming smile. "Give us a taste, love?"

Arthur shifted away from her. "Nuh uh. I don't want your slobber..."

Morgana frowned as she sat up. "They come six to a package and I've only had two, which means that is your fourth and therefore, rightfully mine. Give me the lolly, Arthur, and I won't have to hurt you."

He snorted, "Right."

With an indignant shriek, Morgana launched into his lap and reached for the pop. Arthur passed it back and forth between his hands, trying to keep it out of her reach but she had the advantage. He supposed that he could have just lifted Morgana and thrown her in the pool, but that would have defeated the purpose. As it was, her breasts were now pressed against his face and her insistent wriggling was awakening something within him.

Morgana grabbed his right hand with both of hers and steadied it. "Ha! Victory is mine!" Then, she wrapped her lips around the ice lolly, swallowing it right down to the stick before slowly pulling off. The sight rendered Arthur completely useless and he could only stare as she did it thrice more.

The frozen treat was melting quickly under the sun and as she pulled off again, a red droplet dribbled down and splashed into her cleavage. She chased it with her finger but Arthur intercepted it on the way to her mouth, sucking the juice off himself.

Morgana went still and her eyes smoldered. After a moment, Arthur nudged her aside and got up. "You can have that one. I think I saw another package in the freezer, anyway." Smirking superiorly, he sauntered back into the house. The score was even.


End file.
